Você está assistindo TLW demais quando
by Lady Jeh
Summary: Seu seriado favorito faz isso com você?


**Declaração: **Adivinhem? Pfff.... acertaram de novo!!! Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World não me pertence. Muito menos Crepúsculo, Diários do Vampiro, Avatar, Star Wars, James Bond... e nem o ex-presidente Bush!!! auhsuahsuauhsu

**[OneShot]** **Você está assistindo The Lost World demais quando...**

**Sumário:**Seu seriado favorito faz essas coisas com você?

**Shipper:** Você & TLW.

**Classificação:** Livre para todos os públicos.

**Nota da Autora: **Não sei bem se posso chamar isso de OneShot, mas está aí... espero que gostem e se identifiquem com ela!

* * *

-Você tem um besouro chamado Arthur;

-Seu besouro Arthur não se dá muito bem com o seu lagarto Tribuno;

-Você ganhou um cachorro da raça Malamute do Alasca e insiste em convencer todo mundo de que ele é um homem-macaco;

-Você nem deu muito credito para o filme 2012, por que a Finn disse que em 2033 é que o mundo vai estar em cinzas;

-Você faz uma prova com a seguinte questão: Cite três criações de Albert Aistein.

Você não se lembra de nenhuma, mas pode fazer uma lista de pelo menos 15 itens que o Challenger criou com muito menos recursos.

-Qualquer caderno que você tem em casa está todo rabiscado com M&R e N&V em pelo menos 5 idiomas diferentes: português, mandarim, grego, árabe, sânscrito, zenit polar... enfim, qualquer coisa que só você e a Madge possam entender;

-Sua teve fica, no mínimo, uma hora sem ver a luz do dia, pois seu quarto vira uma sala de cinema quando passa o seriado;

-Você acredita mesmo no oroboros e o adotou como filosofia de vida. Se tivesse ele em suas mãos pediria para ser tele transportado para o Platô;

-Vive procurando nas lojas um colar que tenha um pingente no formato de um triângulo com um espiral;

-Seu computador não parece um computador. Parece mais uma máquina, cujo propósito é armazenar o máximo de informações sobre The Lost World: vídeos, fotos, fic's, reportagens, entrevistas...;

-Passa a desenvolver uma atração maior por caçadores bonitões e jornalistas loirinhos;

-Quando se encontra em alguma situação de desespero e perigo, seu primeiro impulso é gritar: -Rooooxtoooon!!!

-Se ouve um apito de navio ou coisa parecida, corre para a janela procurando por um T-rex;

-Você acha que George W. Bush na verdade chama-se Zoth;

-Você queria ter nascido em 1912 só pelo prazer de vir ao mundo juntamente com a obra que deu origem ao seriado;

-Você sonha em comprar um rancho no Arizona e chamá-lo de 3 M's;

-Você sabe de cor todos os textos do narrador da abertura de todas as temporadas;

-Você baixou os episódios legendados, mas a sua priminha que não sabe ler quer assistir. Bem, isso não é problema, você sabe todas as falas e pode fazer as vezes de dublador particular dela;

-E essa sua priminha que não sabe ler... por um acaso ela é loira? Você apelidou ela de Finn, não apelidou?

-Se visse um druida na sua frente a primeira coisa que faria seria perguntar: -O que vocês fizeram com a Madge?

-Depois de assistir Percival em "A Traição" você acha James Bond uma piada.

-Se orgulha de haver uma grande possibilidade da Verônica e da Finn serem brasileiras;

-Só começou a se interessar pelas lendas do Rei Arthur quando assistiu "Camelot";

-Fica imaginando como seria sua vida se a Marguerite tivesse saído do Platô por aqueles túneis em "Tudo outra vez";

-Você já entrou em uma biblioteca pra perguntar se tem o livro The Lost World;

-Você tem a letra, talvez até a música: "Ela é um pássaro trancado em uma gaiola/ Apenas algo bonito pra se ver[...]" só por que ouviu no seriado;

-Sonha com o dia em que o sol iluminará aquelas pedras minerais abrindo um portal entre dois mundos, mas desta vez abrindo um portal para o ano em que você vive, como em "Os Impostores";

-Não confia muito em abelhas desde que assistiu "Néctar";

-Quando ouviu a primeira propaganda do filme "Avatar" a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente foi "O legado" e os guerreiros avatares de Avalon, que não são feios nem azuis;

-Volta a ser criança quando pensa em fazer uma casa-na-árvore;

-Só assistiu "Star Wars" depois que viu o episódio "A Virtude da Clemência ";

-Tem certeza de que a série "Crepúsculo" ou "Diários do Vampiro" foram inspirados em "Sede de Sangue ";

-Queria por que queria ter o número daquele celular deixado no Platô em "Estação turística";

-Nunca entraria numa ruína Celta... a não ser que estivesse acompanhada de um Lorde chamado Roxton ou uma lindíssima morena que atende por Marguerite;

-E , por último e não menos importante, acha que tudo isso que está escrito aqui é uma bobagem que não se aplica à você, afinal, você é um membro da expedição Challenger!

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Nossa... isso deu duas páginas... até que foi muito! Quem gostar manda review, se tiver bastantinho eu posto o volume 2!!

**R-E-V-I-E-W ! ! !**


End file.
